


ならこのまま キミを連れて

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Cat Boys, Crossdressing, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: It's all fun and games until Takaya's forced to wear a dress.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	ならこのまま キミを連れて

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! 
> 
> the title translates to "then let me take you with me just like this" and is a line from [ready steady ](https://youtu.be/XAg1jDDG49Y) by giga.
> 
> cat boy ren has entered the chat... bout to draw cat ears on pictures of him. who wants to join?

It had been Ren’s idea, and like always Takaya blindly agreed. What could go wrong? They were just picking out each other’s costumes. There was always something fun about secrets, and Takaya was excited to see Ren in his choice.

It was all fun and games.

Until he opened the box.

He could hear Ren sniggering from the other room, his giggles muffled by the door between them. Takaya pulled at the fabric, and the cloth slid out to its full length. It was about knee length, cheap off-white fabric. There was a zipper down the side and at first Takaya thought that was supposed to be the back.

“There is no way. Ren!”

Ren chimed in from the other side, his words broken by giggles.

“T-There’s…. m-more-more.”

Takaya dropped the dress onto his lap, before digging around in the box. A small hat with a crooked plus sign, a pair of stockings and cat ears.

“You can…you can choose which hat.”

“This is a joke, right?” Takaya dropped the accessories back into the box, “Please tell me this is a joke.”

“I-I mean…you don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

Fuck. Takaya could hear the disappointment in his voice, and could almost picture the watery puppy eyes.

“Fine… fine I’ll wear it.” Takaya couldn’t help it, he was soft for the boy, “Be happy I love you.” The last part was nothing but a whisper.

* * *

The dress was tight, and it stopped above his knee – while the stocking took up the rest of the space. The zipper was cold and was stuck open near his collar. It was skintight all the way up to his chest, where the fabric was loose – most likely expected to be filled out by. Takaya pulled at it. Boobs. 

He chose the small hat, placing it upon his head. It didn’t stay, but he was not going to put any effort into keeping it there – and he was not going to wear the cat ears, having thought of a better use for them.

“Is this what you wanted?”

Takaya pulled the bathroom door open, before stepping into the living room where Ren was waiting. The older male flushed completely at his entrance, raising his hands to cover his eyes.

“Y-yes.”

Takaya laughed; all embarrassment he had felt gone. It was worth seeing a flushed Ren.

“I can’t get the hat to stay.” 

He showed him, placing the flap of cloth onto his head. It slid off seconds later and Takaya caught it.

Ren pointed to the cat ears in his hand, “You can wear those.”

Takaya held the cat ears out for Ren to take, “I want you to wear them with your costume.”

Ren flushed an even deeper red, if that was possible. He took the ears though without a fight.

“My-my costume…”

“Did you forget, this is a two-way deal.” Takaya dropped the hat onto the couch to his right, before picking up the box that held Ren’s costume. “For you.”

Ren took it quietly, before entering the small bathroom. Takaya took a seat on the couch, waiting for the fight when Ren opened the box. But it never came.

Minutes later the bathroom door creaked open, and a very flushed Ren stepped out. His face was covered by his hands, and the cat ears on his head crooked.

“W-we were both… thinking-thinking the same.”

Takaya laughed, taking in the sight that was his boyfriend. He looked better than expected, the dress a bit longer than Takaya’s, and the tights showing more leg. The sleeves were puffy, and the front was more filled out – or the lack of boobs was just covered by the excess of lace.

Takaya swallowed, worrying his lip, “You—you uhh look good.” He followed his comment with an awkward laugh. It was cute seeing Ren flustered, but him being flustered was a different story.

Ren was slowly gaining his confidence back, “I-I didn’t know-know you liked.” He cleared his throat, dropping his hands slightly, “Liked this-this stuff.

“I don’t, I just like you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ren's wearing a maids dress if you couldn't tell.... 
> 
> kind of disappointed i wasn't very active this month, schools just been very very overwhelming :( i will be writing my list of ideas though and updating all my other fics once this quarter... semester? whatever you want to call it is over and i have time. 
> 
> !!! hope everyone's staying safe and having a spooky evening. i just finished watching a horror movie so this is my cleansing story sfakag clearing my brain of the freaky stuff.
> 
> let's just ignore how trash this is and instead think about taka in a nurse outfit and cat boy ren :))


End file.
